Everything New is Old Again
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover between Buffy:TVS and Supernatural. Sam and Dawn have a little fun in the Impala and Dean is not happy. But his unhappiness has nothing to do with them having sex. Ok, maybe it does because the Impala reacts badly, too. Wee!Impala


**Title:** Everything New is Old Again.

**Author**: Strangevisitor7

**Rated **: R

**Fandoms **:SPN and BtVS

**Characters **: Sam and Dean Winchester. Dawn, Faith and Xander

**Pairings**:Sam/Dawn and Dean/Faith

**Disclaimer **: All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon. All things Supernatural belong to Kripke, et al.

**Summary **: Sam and Dawn have a little fun in the Impala and Dean is not happy. But his unhappiness has nothing to do with them having sex. Ok, maybe it does because the Impala reacts badly, too. Wee!Impala

A/N: This was supposed to be a short story about Dean and his car. Then it became a little porn for Sam and Dawn and then I realized I couldn't write porn so it became something else entirely. I think they call it crack

**Everything New is Old Again**

The creature he'd been tracking exploded into dust as Dean yanked the empowering amulet from where it was embedded in the thing's chest.

He emerged from the cloud of dusted, creature guts to hear Sam laughing. "Oh man Dean, you look like Pig Pen from Peanuts."

"Shut it!" He glared at his little brother. "Aren't you supposed to be taking down the guy controlling that thing?"

"He's dead. It seems that he was channeling energy from that dust creature like a battery. Once you cut off his supply, he aged like Dorian Gray. Nothing left but a pile of bones." Sam was still snickering at the sight of Dean trying to shake the dust off like a wet dog. "So, you think that guy was really over 300 years old."

"Don't know. Don't Care. If he's dead, job's done. Damn this stuff is like glue. I'll never get it off and I really hate getting into the car like this." He sighed and caressed the hood. "Sorry, baby I'll get you a full detailing once we're back in Cleveland."

Sam rolled his eyes and snarked, "You need me to leave you two alone?"

Dean just ignored him and slid into the driver's seat sending dust flying everywhere. "I'll never get this friggin' stuff out of the car. I wish we hadn't checked out of the motel, I could really use a shower."

"It's only a couple of hours to Cleveland. Trust me, you've smelled worse."

Dean sent a _ha ha very funny_ sneer in Sam's direction. "Here, your girlfriend wants to see this." Dean tossed the relic at Sam as he was climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ow, Dean. Warn a guy." Sam groused as the amulet ricocheted off his shoulder and landed on the floor in the back.

"Sorry princess, I forgot you can't catch."

"You're a riot; now find it, will you."

"What? No, you dropped it."

"You threw it." They stared at each other until Dean blinked.

"Fine, I'll get it later. Right now, I'm too dusty to move again." Dean started the engine and headed toward Cleveland and a shower.

* * *

Dean had driven with the windows open. After a few hours, He was relived that none of the dust seemed to have settled permanently in the car. By late afternoon, they had reached Cleveland.

He pulled up to the house and Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Dude, we're here. Wake up. Girlfriend's coming. Try not to revolt her with you're sleep breath."

Before Sam could reply, Dawn was yanking the Impala's door open and hauling him out of the car for a hug.

Dean smiled as he watched his little brother make googly eyes at Dawn. The two were still not comfortable with public displays of affection even though Dean was pretty sure that they were doing the deed. _Ah, geeks in love, it was a beautiful thing,_ thought Dean.

Dean emerged from the car to see the object of his affection waiting for him. Public displays were not an issue for Dean as he grabbed Faith around the waist, pulling her in tight. He backed her up against the Impala while reintroducing his tongue to hers.

"Get a room guys." Xander called from the porch. "Live porn is not something we like to encourage when there are young, impressionable slayers around."

They came up for air and spoke in unison, "Sorry, Xan."

Sam bounded up the steps to greet Xander. "How's it going, man?" and more quietly he asked. "Is Buffy around?"

Xander gave a small chuckle "No, dude your bits and pieces are safe this trip." Xander looked past Sam at Dean and Faith who were at it again.

"You are so dirty." Faith giggled.

"Only for you darlin'." He started kissing her again.

"Ok, that is so not good. No one wants to see that." Xander yelled, adding to Sam "They don't ever stop, do they?" Sam gave him a sympathetic look and a shake of his head.

Dean separated himself from Faith to glance at Xander. "Dude, lighten up it's been like three weeks."

"Oh my god, will it fall off from disuse," giggled Dawn.

"If that was all it took, Dawnie, then Sammy there would have lost his a long time ago."

Sam glared at Dean with his i I-am-going-to-kill-you /i prissy face while Dean returned with his i Hey-it's-my-job-to-embarrass-you. Deal-with-it /i look.

Xander finally broke in. "If you two are done with the stare talking, I say we go inside"

* * *

An hour later, cleaned and showered, the Winchester brothers joined the girls and Xander in the living room.

"They clean-up nice don't they" said Faith, eying Dean suggestively.

Dean settled down beside Faith on the couch drawing her close. "What's on the agenda?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I need the keys, Dean." Sam stood next to the couch with his hand out.

"Why?" He eyed Sam suspiciously. "I don't think so. My baby still needs a bath."

"It's clean enough and I promised Dawn a night out when we out back. Hand 'em over."

"That's right you did." Without a backward glance, Dawn ran upstairs to change.

"Maybe Faith and I want to go out." Dean countered, mostly just to make Sam beg.

"All you want is a six pack and sex."

"I resent that and I think you've just insulted Faith"

"Nah Deano,' Faith interrupted, "because right now..." Her voice trailed off but her meaning was clear.

Dean stood and tossed the Impala's keys to Sam. "I'll get the beer and meet you upstairs."

And like that, they were gone.

"Once again, I am the only one not getting laid." Xander observed. "Wait, I take that back, you better not be getting any either."

Sam laughed but offered no confirmation either way.

Sam and Xander spent the next hour catching up. Buffy was still touring around Europe and Willow was in England with Giles. It was fairly quite in Cleveland, the house had only a half dozen slayers and Andrew in residence for the fall. The conversation stopped when Sam caught sight of Dawn.

"You look amazing." He stood and watched her move toward him. She was wearing the quintessential little, black dress and Sam blushed when he realized just how good a view he had down the front of said little, black dress.

"Thank you." Dawn gushed as she twirled to offer him the whole 360 degree view.

"I don't think I can afford to take you to a place worthy of that dress," he confessed.

"I think the council can pick this one up. Come on, let's get out of here."

Xander called after them "Be good and don't make me have to lie to Buffy."

Dawn replied, "I'm afraid, Xander, with this dress, that's a given"

Sam blushed again.

* * *

It was just a date in a regular restaurant. But, Sam was reveling in the normality of dating Dawn. Sure they talked about vampires, the hellmouth and the latest hunt, but with Dawn it all felt so, well, normal. Sam was beginning to realize that he could spend the rest of his life with this kind of normal.

After dinner, Dawn suggested they head home. He offered to take her to a club or even catch a late movie. Dawn said no. She wanted to go home. Damn, he'd hoped the evening wouldn't end this early and Sam was sure his disappointment was clearly evident on his face. Dawn didn't seem to care but she did have a quirky smile on her face that made Sam wonder what she was thinking.

They got into the car in silence and Sam kept throwing furtive glances toward Dawn trying to puzzle out if he'd upset her in some way.

"Sam, pull off over there." Dawn was pointing to a secluded side road

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked while he maneuvered the Impala off the road.

Without a word she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over for a deep, penetrating kiss. He embraced her, meeting her with equal intensity. Without breaking the connection, Sam was able to position himself into the passenger seat when Dawn climbed on top to sit astride his lap. As he grabbed her bottom to pull her closer, he realized that she had neglected a very strategic piece of clothing.

He broke the connection to caress her face and confirm what she was offering. She leered suggestively at him. Sam smiled back wondering if Faith had anything to do with this new aggressive behavior.

Sam had been taking it very slow with Dawn because he'd had no desire to be crushed between a Slayer, a witch and a one-eyed watcher. Obviously, he'd been too slow for Dawn.

He had to laugh because while the Impala had always been Dean's fall back location, Sam had never actually done it in the car. The idea of fucking Dawn under these conditions was really hot. Then, he had to mentally slap himself for thinking like Dean.

"Are you sure?" He asked giving her an opportunity to change her mind.

Dawn had a look of frustration on her face. "Oh for crying out loud, can you just stop thinking and start doing." Then, she kissed him again and her hands went in search of his belt buckle.

Reaching behind her to unzip the dress that started it all, Sam started doing and stopped thinking.

* * *

Dean was in a rage. He was even more pissed because he'd been in such a good mood earlier this morning. The wake-up sex with Faith had been outstanding, as usual, and then a big breakfast. Life was good. He headed outside to take care of his other baby, when his good mood came to a crashing halt.

Now he was on the rampage looking for his little brother and even the slayers stayed out of his way. Sam wasn't in the basement room he'd been assigned and Dean knew where he had to be sleeping. He'd be happy for Sam after he wrung his neck.

"Sam!" Dean bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, get your lanky ass down here now!"

Faith wandered in from the kitchen to see what was wrong. Dean turned his murderous glance in her direction and she kept her mouth shut.

She came to stand beside Xander. Mouthing, "What happened?" Xander just shrugged.

* * *

It had been amazing waking up beside Dawn. "No more pretenses. Buffy will just have to get over the idea that we're having sex." She giggled.

Sam observed that it probably wasn't a good idea to giggle about it, if she wanted Buffy to respect her relationship choices.

She smacked him in the arm, which led to a wrestling match and some exceptional morning sex.

Sam was relaxing in the after glow, when his brother's voice penetrated the fog. Sam bolted upright as he registered what the voice was saying and that it was getting closer.

"Sammy, what the hell did you do to my car?" Dean growled.

He and Dawn exchanged _oh-shit-he-knows_ expressions and scrambled out of bed. Sam grabbed his pants and raced over to the door. He held the door closed as he felt his brother trying to barge his way in. "Dean, come on man, give us a minute to get dressed."

"You got five minutes or I come in and drag you outside." Sam listened to the sound of Dean's boots retreating down the hall.

Less than five minutes later Sam was stumbling down the stairs, trying to explain how he didn't think having sex in the Impala was a big deal since Dean did it all the time.

Dean stopped pacing and his expression changed. "Wait, you and Dawn had sex in the Impala." He started to smile but stopped when he remembered he was pissed.

Dawn had followed Sam down the steps and was trying to hide behind him when Xander spotted her. "Oh Dawnie, you didn't?"

"Chill, Cyclops," this from Faith. "She's a consenting adult and it's not like we didn't know that she and the Ginormatron were getting busy."

Dean was back on white hot. "Guys, focus. I'm the victim here. Can we discuss geek mating rituals later? What about my car?"

Everyone looked at him awaiting an explanation. Dean just rolled his eyes and barged out of the house. Like a parade, the Scoobies and the slayers followed him outside. Dean jabbed a finger toward the car. "Care to explain, Sam?" Dean had started pacing again to keep himself under control.

Sam blinked twice trying to register what he saw in front of him. It was an Impala but it wasn't Dean's Impala. Sam looked at Dawn who shrugged back.

"Dean I swear we parked your 1967 Impala right there last night."

Dean was still vibrating with anger. "You expect me to believe that someone stole my car and then went to the trouble to replace it with this pansy 2008 version."

Andrew had stepped up to look in the front seat. "Ooh, leather interior, a CD player and look Satellite radio. Maybe you want to keep it." Sam grabbed Dean as he lunged to try and kill Andrew. "Or, maybe not," and Andrew retreated to a save distance on the other side of the car.

Dawn had walked to the front of the car. "It's your plates, Dean. I think this _is_ your car, just changed somehow."

Dean jerked out of Sam's grasp and walked to the trunk. He held up the key and looked at it for the first time. "I think Dawn maybe right. How else could these have changed?"

Sam came to stand beside Dean. They looked at each other silently worrying about what they wouldn't find in the trunk. Dean took a deep breath and turned the key. He lifted the hatch and the false bottom to reveal the stash of weapons inside. Dean took a mental inventory. "Dude, there all here. Well, that's a relief."

Sam looked in the trunk and then took a step back to examine the car. "Something's not right, Dean. The perspective is wrong"

"It's like the TARDIS" Andrew had risked life and limb again coming over to stand between the brothers. They looked at him sideways, as he explained. "You know from Dr. Who. His time machine, the TARDIS, is bigger on the inside than on the outside."

Dean glared at Andrew who once again retreated to a safe distance. "What, my car is a time machine, now?"

"No, I don't think so. It's most likely part of the spell." Sam stopped and stared at the car. As impatient as Dean was, he knew better than to interrupt Sam when he had his thinking face on. "Dean, where's the amulet?"

"Didn't you get it out of the car last night?"

"No, did you?"

"Hell you're the one who dropped it. Fine, I'll get it out of there now." Dean reached for the door handle, when Dawn laid a hand on his arm.

"Wait, we don't know what might happen if you get into the magically transformed possibly possessed car. We also don't know what will happen if you remove the amulet while you're inside said car."

"That's assuming the amulet has truly incorporated itself into the Impala." Sam added.

Dawn summarized "Last night you said the mage was keeping himself young by using the amulet to steal energy from the dust creature. That creature was like a battery powering the amulet's spell."

Dean glanced from Dawn to Sam as they continued their evaluation of the situation and reviewed what they had discussed last night. "Dude, is the kind of stuff you talk about during sex? No wonder you almost never get laid."

"Funny Dean, It was during dinner if you must know."

"Sure there, Casanova. Want to turn the power of pillow talk toward getting my car back?"

"I don't know, Dean" Sammy walked around the new Impala eying it with faux respect. "This car has air conditioning, a CD player, an endlessly large trunk and probably gets great gas mileage. Maybe we should keep it."

"Bite your tongue." Dean pointed a finger at his baby brother. He knew Sammy was just baiting him but he took it and ran. "That was Dad's car not some tin toy. Now, we are going to change her back. Call in the calvery, Giles, Willow, the whole damn council if you have to, but you and Dawnie are going to lock yourselves in the library until you have an answer. In the meantime, Faith and I are going to go find something to kill."

Sam looked appropriately chastised. "We're on it, Dean."

* * *

Sam and Dawn had retreated to the library right after Dean and Faith had taken off. Sam actually felt sorry for anything that crossed Dean's path today.

By late afternoon, they were bleary eyed but Sam was confident that they had found a few of the answers. As on the hunt, they had to remove the amulet from the battery creature that was powering the youth spell on the Impala. What he couldn't figure out was what the catalyst was that activated the initial energy transfer and where was accompanying dust creature.

Another perusal through the references and Sam knew why there was no need for a dust creature. Sam couldn't believe what he was reading but it had to be the answer. "You've got to be kidding me." Sam dropped his head into his hands. "No way, no way."

"What?" Dawn laid a comforting hand on his arm.

Sam slid the book over to her while pointing out the offending passage. Dawn read the information and began blushing and giggling, "no way? Well, that explains why there is no creature. That kind of raw energy can power most spells of this kind without needing a simulacrum"

Of course Xander picked that moment to check on their progress. "What's so funny? You guys find the answer?" He leaned over Dawn to read the passage she pointed to. "So?" And then the light dawned on him "Oh, no! I told you Dawnie. I told you not to have sex."

Dawn cuddled up against Sam who threw his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her to him. Sighing, he admitted, "I have to tell him the truth."

* * *

Sam handed Dean the book and let him read the passage. Faith had come to read over Dean's shoulder and began laughing hysterically. "No way!" She bumped shoulders with Dean. "Just imagine what might have happened if our sex had powered that spell. We might have turned Cleveland into the fountain of youth."

In spite of himself, Dean smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"Guys, stop, focus." Xander pleaded. "Besides making you happy, your sex would not have done anything for the amulet. Didn't you read the second part?"

"Virgin sex? Oh my god, it was a virgin sacrifice." Faith laughed.

"Gee Sammy, I always suspected that you were still a virgin. You know, considering how uptight you always are about sex."

"Ha ha, very funny, Dean, but it doesn't necessarily mean virgin that way." He paused and mumbled. "It was our first time together."

"What Sammy? I didn't quite catch that. First time, huh. Wow, quite the romantic spot for you and Dawn, in my car." Dean smirked. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Actually," Dawn cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her. "It was my virgin, virgin time."

Sam stared at her. "What are you saying?" He grasped her hands and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. "We did it four times?"

"Four times! Really, in my car?" Dean didn't know whether to be upset or impressed.

Dawn leaned around Sam to address Dean. She had the goofiest grin on her face. "Twice in the car and twice in my room."

Sam held her slightly apart from him to look her in the eye. "You should have told me. I didn't know. I didn't suspect. I could have...It could have... You should have told me." He repeated completely exasperated.

"No way, it was hard enough to seduce you in the first place. If Faith hadn't suggesting losing my panties…"

"Aaaah, my ears. Please," Xander begged. "I do not need details on how little Dawnie lost her virginity."

"Alright Dawn!" Dean clapped her on the shoulder in a sign of solidarity. Then looking at Sam he said, "I knew you'd be the girl in this relationship."

"Shut up, Dean. It's called being a gentleman." Sam gave him the full power of his disapproving face. Dean returned that stare with one of his own angry frowns.

Dean really wasn't angry. Sam's discomfort with the whole, _I-triggered-a-youth-spell-on-my-brother's-car-when-I-popped-my-girlfriend's-cherry,_ scenario was priceless. He was going to get tons of mileage out of this. But for now, he pretended to be pissed.

Finally, Faith stepped in between them. "Stay on point, boys. How do we reverse it?"

Dawn responded. "It's simple really. Just remove the amulet much like you guys did the other night. Now that we know nothing else is at work here, it should be perfectly safe to search inside the Impala."

"Do we need another virgin sacrifice, because we are all out of age appropriate girls at this time," Faith snarked.

"Funny, but no." Dawn glared at her friend. "The car should 'reage' just like the mage. He only turned to bones because he had extended his life for such a long time."

Dean headed outside and yanked open the passenger door. He finally located it under the front floor mat. "Dude, it's embedded into the floor. That's never coming out."

"I got an idea." Xander disappeared in to the house and returned moments later with a blow torch.

"No, you are not cutting hole in my baby." Dean wrestled the torch from Xander.

"It's ok, Dean." Dawn assured him. "The reversal magic should compensate like it did for the trunk."

Dean handed Xander the torch saying, "She better be right or your paying for the repairs."

Once the hole was cut, the amulet dropped to the pavement and Xander retreated to stand with his friends.

In the blink of an eye, the 2008 Impala became the 1967 Impala. Dean immediately rush forward to stroke the car. "I am so sorry baby."

"You two need a moment" Sam smirked.

Dean looked at his little brother and very seriously decreed, "No sex in the Impala ever again. You got that, you deflowerer of virgins." Sam just rolled his eyes knowing that this was just the beginning.

"Damn" said Faith as she trailed her hand suggestively along the Impala's fender. "I never had my chance."

Dean looked at the car and then at the mischievous look in Faith's eyes. "On second thought, that rule only applies to Sam."

And like that, they were in the car and gone.


End file.
